1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal being configured to photograph a moving picture, and a method for operating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile communication terminal configured to photograph a moving picture and a method for operating the same by automatically or manually setting a section to a moving picture while photographing the moving picture, and playing the moving picture on a per-section basis.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a mobile communication terminal has been provided with a camera so that the mobile communication terminal can conveniently photograph an image or a moving picture. Specifically, this type of mobile communication terminal has been provided with a large capacity memory or a separate extension memory so that it can not only photograph a plurality of the images but also photograph the moving picture for an extended period.
The mobile communication terminal can store the photographed image or moving picture in the memory, and can view the image or the moving picture using an album or can play the moving picture by using a play function. The stored moving picture is played by pressing a play button that causes the mobile communication terminal to display a video based on a time on a screen.
Playing the stored moving picture, the mobile communication terminal displays the video based on the time on the screen. The mobile communication terminal can fast play the moving picture at a constant speed. The mobile communication terminal can also change a play position for the moving picture back and forth by set time intervals
However, the mobile communication terminal has a drawback in that the play position merely shifts on basically a set-time basis, and it may be difficult for the play position to change by an arbitrary time. In other words, the mobile communication terminal can shift the play position back and forth on the set time basis, for example, on a ten-second basis while playing the moving picture, but has a drawback that the play position cannot directly shift to a specific position of the in-play moving picture.
The play position cannot directly change into the specific position of the moving picture. Thus, there is a drawback in that a content of the moving picture that a user intends to check cannot be instantly checked, and a desired content is not found until a back/forth shift based on a set value is performed.
Specifically, the mobile communication terminal has a drawback that, if the in-play moving picture is large, it may take a long time to find a specific content in the moving picture. It may also be difficult to distinguish and split or edit the in-play moving picture by the content.